


And I Know I Shouldn't Tell You (But I Just Can't Stop Thinking Of You)

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's always had a thing about pretending to be pregnant. Luke doesn't realize he's always had a thing for it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Know I Shouldn't Tell You (But I Just Can't Stop Thinking Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> based around [this photo set](http://kittenmichael.tumblr.com/post/85271260621/luke-whispering-to-calum-say-we-had-a-baby) and [this twitcam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNc-6Fo30Tc) and my wildly active and unfortunately mostly uncontrollable imagination.

           Luke wasn’t sure exactly what it was about imagining getting Calum knocked up that turned him on so much. He knew it was probably weird. Like, really weird. And more than a little impossible. And yet, Luke couldn’t stop thinking about it. He preferred to blame it on some raw, primal need; the caveman instinct to protect and possess and to breed. Maybe he wasn’t quite as evolved as he should be.

           It all started out innocently enough. At sleepovers when they first became friends Calum would jokingly tuck a soccer ball under his shirt, obnoxiously joking about having a baby; using it as an excuse to have Luke do everything for him. Luke played along like a good sport, barely giving any thought to the butterflies that filled his tummy as he watched Calum with his hands placed protectively over his “ _baby_ ”. It was Calum; he always made Luke’s body react in nice strange ways anyways.

 

 

           Even when they were a few years older, half way around the world living together, he didn’t quite catch on to his subconscious yearnings. After meals when Calum would mope around the house loudly berating everyone who let him eat so much, when he’d throw himself across Luke’s lap, it almost clicked.

     “Do you see this?” Calum would ask drawing Luke’s hands to his puffed out tummy. “This is your fault! Why did no one stop me?”

           Luke would laugh and rub Calum’s tummy, puffing up with pride when Calum moaned under his touch.

         “You look pregnant,” Luke would joke as he continued to rub over Calum’s exaggeratedly poked out tummy.

     “Luke,” Calum would say in his most grave tone. “You are the father.”

       Luke would laugh and tell Calum to shut up, but continue his soothing ministrations until Calum either fell asleep it stopped complaining. He wrote it off as a normal interaction with his friend. Just bros being bros, helping a bro out. A strictly bro-on-bro interaction.

 

 

       “What’s this?” Luke asked holding up Calum’s phone one day.

    “Hmm?” Calum hummed not looking up from the notebook he was writing in.

       “Why were you searching baby names?” Luke questioned.

           Before he could process it Calum’s phone was snatched out of his hands and placed securely in Calum’s pocket.

   “Why are you so nosey?” Calum countered.

       “Are you,” Luke paused to collect his thoughts. “You didn’t get someone pregnant did you, Calum?”

   “What? No!” Calum squeaked.

       “You know you could tell me if you did, right? Like, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. But if you did get a girl pregnant we’d all be here for you, man.”

   “I know that,” Calum squirmed uncomfortably. “But I didn’t get anyone pregnant. I was just looking for a good name to use in a song I’m writing, that’s all.”

     “Oh,” Luke’s shoulders sagged with relief.

  “Yeah, _‘oh’_ ,” Calum mocked throwing his pen at Luke. In retaliation Luke pounced on Calum, effectively rolling them both off the couch. It took a minute to subdue him, but eventually he had Calum pinned securely under him. When their giggles subsided Luke was once again directing a serious stare at his friend.

       “I mean it though, you know were always here for you, right?”

          Calum stared back a moment before letting a smile soften his features. “Yeah, I know,” he replied lifting his head to give Luke’s cheek a kiss.

            Taking advantage of the fond moment Calum bucked Luke off of him, leaving him sprawled on the floor as Calum made a mad dash for his room.

 

               They were snuggled up on the couch for another early morning twitcam when his subconscious desires began leaking through. Calum was always extra cuddly in the morning, wiggling his way into Luke’s space before the twitcam had even begun.

       “Hey,” Luke said through a mouthful of Cheerios. “Glad you could join us.”

  “Fuck off,” Calum mumbled into Luke’s shoulder. “I’m up before half the band anyways.”

       “Not really an accomplishment though, is it? Ashton’s sick and Michael’s Michael.”

  Calum groaned and lifted his head.

  “Too early for talk. Just make the twitcam work.”

           Luke’s body felt like electric in all the places Calum’s touched his. It was a little weird, but mostly nice so he didn’t worry over it.

       “Are we on?” He asked when he saw them on the screen.  “Apologies that we’re um,”

  “Seven,” Calum supplied.

       “Seven minutes late,” Luke finished. He and Calum made and excellent team. He sleepily introduced Michael, who had woken up enough to obnoxiously wave a flag in the background.

       “I’ve got my Cheerios,” Luke let his spoon clink against the bowl. “I’ve got my Calum.” He allowed Michael to drape the flag over them until Calum gave a quiet grunt of annoyance. With that Luke was lifting it off, narrating the twitcam like the responsible band member he was. He was on a role really until Calum spoke up.

  “Ya know you need to tweet about this,” Calum grumbled as he leaned back to stretch.

           Luke’s eyes stayed glued on the screen, admiring the way Calum’s body looked stretched taut. Luke loved a sleepy cozy Calum, bundled up in sweats and long sleeves. It made him feel protective of the more vulnerable looking boy. His thoughts teetered over the edge of friendliness when Calum lifted his hips up into the stretch, outlining his dick that looked at least a little hard in Luke’s opinion. Which- the fact that it wasn’t a totally repulsive thought, seeing someone else’s hard cock, sent shivers down Luke’s spine.

       “Ashton?” Luke called turning away from the screen. Ashton should be the one in front of the camera talking. Luke couldn’t be trusted when he was experiencing a sexual awakening of sorts. Luke made sure to stay turned as Calum stood and left the room.     

               He only half listened to Michael sat on the couch behind him, mouth hanging open as he let the thought fully process that he kind of liked the ideas of seeing dicks in like, sexy ways. He went on autopilot at that, following Ashton around the house and doing as he said. He decided that he was cool with it, this whole dick-liking revelation. He’d probably thank Calum for his strong dislike of clothing one day, for bringing on this epiphany. Maybe one day far in the future when it wouldn’t be weird to tell his best friend that his dick had started Luke’s own sexual revelation of sorts.

            For now he was content to wrap his arms around Calum, who was bent over the laptop on the kitchen countertop.

       “Hey honey,” Luke mumbled resting his hand on Calum’s belly.

             “Did you call him honey?” Ashton laughed.

       “Hey honey,” Luke repeated louder.

  “Hey sweetie,” Calum smiled over his shoulder.

           Luke allowed himself a moment longer to bask in Calum’s warmth before heading back to the living room. Ashton and Calum were having a moment and it wasn’t that Luke was jealous. It was just that he preferred not to hang around in the back while they cooed at each other.

   “Oh did you make me a tea as well”

        “Yeah ‘cause I’m a good friend”

           Luke didn’t think the exchange was really worthy of the smile Calum gave Ashton. Tea was the world’s easiest thing to make and Ashton was already making one for himself anyways. Luke had offered to let Calum have Cheerios from his own personal stash just this morning. Luke hadn’t received a simpering smile in return.

            He was appeased when Ashton took his place in front of the couch on the floor, leaving Calum to lean up against Luke. It was awfully domestic, having a sleepy Calum pressed up against him nursing a cup of tea. Luke liked it. He survived the rest of the twitcam with a surprising amount of grace. His heart may have stopped when a moment when Calum grabbed his face and declared he was going to spice things up, swooping in like he was going to kiss him; but other than that things carried on as normal. He and Calum took turns harassing Ashton and using the inflatable kangaroos they’d found to act out various sexual scenarios.

            Luke wasn’t sure what made the idea pop into his head, but suddenly he was cradling the kangaroo and leaning into Calum.

      “Say we had a baby,” He whispered looking up.

            Calum stiffened for a moment before throwing a possessive arm around Luke’s shoulder.

   “We had a baby,” Calum declared loudly to the camera.

       “Me and Calum had a baby,” Luke restated as he rested his head on Calum. He glanced back up laughing only to catch Calum looking down at their kangaroo baby, zoned out with a fond smile. Seemingly catching himself he jerked up, drawing his arm back and leaning forward on the couch. Luke giggled and went back to playing with the toy, deciding to leave the weird feelings in his gut for another time; having two moments of self-realization before noon would probably be a bit excessive anyways.

 

            A few days later Luke snuck into their shared room, hoping to scare a sleeping Calum. He tentatively opened the door, inching it open noiselessly. A quick scan of the room found Calum poised in front of the mirror which- it wasn’t as good as startling a sleeping Calum, but still doable. Luke softly laid a foot in the room, playing the Mission Impossible theme song in his head to help set the stealthy mood. He’d been working on his evil mastermind skills, having recently latched onto the idea that in a band full of heroes there should be at least one villain. It only made sense really. Plus his band mates were kind of dicks and had pulled the ‘hand in warm water trick’ one too many times recently to go unavenged.

            So that’s what led Luke to this moment, his First Big Act as an evil genius. He drew one lanky leg in front of the other, softly inching his way in the room. He froze his inner theme music when he realized why Calum was gazing so serenely at his reflection. In his shock he let his foot fall a little too hard, the loud creak of the floorboard breaking the silence.

            Calum’s panicked eyes met his in the mirror, frozen like a deer in headlights.

       “I-” Luke stuttered fishing for words.

  “Get. _Out_.” Calum whispered.

            Luke nodded cautiously before backing out of the room, taking one last glance at the pillow tucked under Calum’s shirt before quickly closing the door behind him.

 

            When he came out for dinner Calum acted like the events of the day had never occurred. He laughed just as loudly, joked with everyone just as much as usual. It all seemed normal. Luke relaxed, ready to forget the incident as well. If Calum was going to act like it never happened, he would gladly do the same.

 

            It wasn’t until he woke up in a sweat that night with his cock flushed and hard from a dream about Calum that he realized he might have a problem.

 

            When he couldn’t will his boner away he gave in, wrapping a clammy hand around his dick, giving it a firm tug, all but moaning in relief. He watched himself until it became too much, closing his eyes and allowing his imagination to take over. He played his usual fantasies in his head, quickly running through them to find the right one to suit his mood. He hadn’t fully realized what he’d settled on until he was too far in to stop.

 

_“God, just like that, baby,” Luke groaned. “Ride my cock just like that.”_

_“You feel so good,” Calum panted above him. “Love feeling your cock stretching me open, filling me up so well. Don’t stop, Luke. Please don’t stop.”_

_“Don’t worry,” Luke ran a comforting hand along his torso. “I’ll take care of you baby.”_

_“God,” Calum groaned throwing his head back. “Want you to take me, Luke. Want you to bend me over and fuck me hard, want you to come in me. Want you to knock me up. Please Luke, please.”_

_Unable to take his begging Luke flipped them over, lining himself up before pushing into Calum, building up a steady pace until he was close._

_“I’m gonna finish in you,” Luke panted. “Gonna fill you up with my come, yeah?”_

_Luke’s mind flitted through images of what it would be like, what Calum would look like, big and pregnant with Luke’s babies. His tanned stomach stretched out in an obvious sign that he was taken, that he was Luke’s._

 

            Luke’s eyes flew open as he came, cock spurting out over his abs, silently working himself through his orgasm. It was then he realized he was truly, at least a little bit (but probably completely) fucked.


End file.
